osakagakuin42fandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Ikoma Kei/@comment-27137333-20170209223210
Appearance is alright. Personality is alright, I guess. A few gripes on the backstory. First off, how is it that he found such a magazine that was supposedly buried? Was he digging around in the garden for reasons unknown? Actually, why would a clan member bury such a thing in the GARDEN? Usually clans have people patrolling such places to avoid intruders and the like. It'd be stupid for a clan member to bury such a thing there instead of just... keeping it hidden in their rooms like a sane person would. This wouldn't make this rejectable, but it just makes no sense to me at all. And despite your claims in him being able to keep his pervertedness hidden... whether through acts or illusions, he'd be found out quite quickly if he tried illusions around a clan of kitsune as they can see past such things. Now onto the ability section: A two tailed first year student? The potential a two-tailed kitsune can do should not be possible for his current powerset... not even as a first year student. The power he has over illusions is not going to work. Able to affect ALL 5 senses, and implying he can control people, just that he prefers not to, all of that is a bit too much for a two-tailed kitsune. Actually, a two-tailed kitsune has trouble with just ONE of the senses, having all 5 is already too much. Now his reversal magic is entirely too much. Reflecting Guard: It surrounds him and just reflects off magical AND non-magical attacks is already too much. Also, how big can his aura get? Does it just surround him or can it take a group of people with him? This is important stuff that requires to be stated as one can assume he'd just be an unstoppable force that can send EVERYTHING back at their foe while making it as large as a city because the size wasn't stated would just be entirely unfair. Reflection Projectiles: It just being able to just control ANY magical power and moving it around under is control is just plain unfair. The fact that they can home in on another's magical attack is plain stupid. And of course, there's no limit to just how much he can control nor how powerful such a power can take over. So that's just a No. These last three seem to come out of left field. Given his power is REVERSAL magic and not reflection magic, the last three don't make much sense to fit in with the theme of his reversal stuff. Mirror Creation: Given his power is just reversing stuff, his power shouldn't allow him to create a mirror to reflect for him. Guard fits because it is an AURA and not an actual creation of an object like a mirror. Having mirrors just reflect ANY magic without a limit is just a no. Mirrorportation: Again, it doesn't fit with the theme of reversing things. This one just works for travel and doesn't actually do anything. Refracted Inventory: Why is he able to create dimensions for storage now when his power is supposedly to reverse things? This one works the least with the supposed reversal power you made for him. Overall, the entire abilities save for the fire is not going to work as it is with his current state as a two-tailed kitsune. Rejected by Animu Koobi~ ~OG42 RP Moderation Team~